1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a digital copying machine or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Digital copying machines, which were developed only recently, are now in widespread use.
One such digital copying machine uses a CCD to read an image and produce an image signal, converts the image signal into a digital signal from which, after it is subjected to various processes, a laser signal is obtained and used for an electrophotographic technique that reproduces the original image on a recording medium.
Another digital copying machine has been developed that temporarily stores an image signal in image memory, such as on a hard disk, and later reads the signal and uses it for image forming. According to this technique, once a scanner has read an image, the obtained signal can repetitively be used for image forming, and not only can multiple copies be produced, but the technique can be effectively employed for a function such as digital sorting.
Further, since image memory is included, a trial copying function has been proposed whereby after one set of images has been copied a user may confirm the results and either instruct that image forming be continued or that the setting mode be changed.
Conventionally, however, for the trial copying function, no consideration is given to the intent of a user concerning how many copies remain to be printed after the trial printing has been completed and before the final image printing is initiated.
For example, when the trial copying of one set is performed, and the user is satisfied and instructs that the copying be continued, the trial copy can be regarded as a regular copy, and the count of the remaining copies can be obtained by decrementing by one the numeral that was originally set.
Further, when after the trial copying a mode change is instructed, it is assumed the user was not satisfied with the trial copy, and for the continuous copying process, the count of the images to be formed is the numeral that was originally set.
However, since for the conventional technique no method is provided for controlling the number of images to be produced at the time of the trial copying, depending on the situation, the user must change the copy count each time.